Firearms (advanced)
Advanced Firearms are hightech blasters. Advanced Pistols Sidearms Advanced Rifles Cold Gun Description: This weapon fires a beam of energy that causes ambient air moisture to condense and freeze, enabling the wielder to achieve various results. A character hit by the cold gun must make a Save vs. Energy or be encased in a dense layer of ice that paralyzes him for 1d10 rounds and does 1d4 damage per round.Characters possessing the mutations accumulated resistance (cold) or temperature control (cold or heat) ignore the damage but still must break free of the ice before they suffocate. Those possessing the mutations density alteration, disintegration, optic emissions (gamma eyes), energy ray, or shriek can quickly break out of the ice but still take at least 2d4 damage from the cold. When fired at the ground the cold beam spreads a thick layer of slippery ice. Characters in the affected area must make a DEX ability check each round to remain on their feet, and movement is reduced by at least half. If fired at an aperture such as a doorway, window or hatch, the cold gun fills the enclosed space with a thick 5d6 hit point sheet of ice, similar to the force screen mutation. Characters must shatter or melt the ice to get past the barrier. Source: DC Comics, Showcase #8, June 1957 (notes by Kevin Scrivner) Force Beam Description: The force beam is the signature weapon of the Tiger Men of Mars, firing a ray that can knock an opponent about like a leaf in a gale or pin him down. Originally it was a pike-like weapon with a spiked butt and a bell-shaped muzzle. After stealing Earth technology, the Tiger Men developed a pistol version. The effect of the beam is similar to that of the neural telekinesis mutation (Mutant Future, Page 31) but is not dependent on the user’s WIL or STR.A character hit by a force beam must make a Save vs. Energy roll or suffer 1d6 damage per 10 feet he is hurled, just as if he had fallen. A character pinned by a force beam must make a STR ability check to attempt to move. Source: Buck Rogers in the 25 Century, circa 1930 (notes by Kevin Scrivner) Advanced Support Weapons Heavy Weapons Other Advanced Weapons 'Cream Pie Rifle' Description: The Cream Pie Rifle is a bulky, wide-bore CO2 powered weapon capable of hurling 12-inch cream pies (variable flavors) up to 10 yards from its refrigerated interior. Target must make a Save vs. Stun roll or be blinded for 1d4 rounds while he wipes high-calorie filling from his eyes. Victims also lose 1d6 Charisma until they have had a chance to clean up. It’s hard to impress people when you’re covered with cream filling.In addition to its “shock and awe” value, the Cream Pie Rifle is useful when provisions run low. Despite its apparent awkwardness, the weapon’s advanced electronic targeting system provides +2 to the user’s attack roll. Source: TOON, the Cartoon Role-Playing Game (notes by Kevin Scrivner) 'Nudifirer Weapons' Description: Nudifirers were build for non-lethal combat and riot-control. The intention was to build a weapon that could destroy weapons and hardware, without killing anyone, with the added bonus of causing humiliation as it also destroys clothing. The only downside is that it can do damage to cyborgs, as it removes the implants off their bodies. They work just as a disintegration weapon, but designed to ignore organic matter that makes up living creatures, save for plants. As such, clothing made of leather or wool would be unaffected, while clothing made of cotton and/or polyester would fall as dust on bare skin. They look like normal energy weapons (lasers and blasters), save for a large spindle-shaped cylinder serving as a barrel. Nudifirers comes in pistol and rifle form, each with their own ranges. They have three settings: Beam and Partial Cone and Wide Cone. A Bean fires like a normal energy projectile weapon, hitting a target spot with a normal to-hit. A successful hit means that the shooter destroys one item (no save). A Partial and Wide Cone on the other hand fires at a wide arc, allowing the shooter hit everything within its coverage, but at a significantly shorter distance. A Partial Cone is round 5-feet wide near the shooter, and gains 5-feet for every 15 feet the cones extends from the shooter. A Wide Cone 5-feet at near the shooter, and extends at a 45 degree arc. Anything within cone not protected by a force-field is vaporized. Anyone cough within the cone is allowed to make Energy Attack saving throws as noted in Item Saving Throws, in order to avoid loosing technological items and implants. Anyone with implants would take 1d6 damage for each minor implant, 2d6 for each cybernetic limb, and 6d6 with save vs Death for having any number of life-sustaining implants. Thankfully, internal implants are shielded by flesh, and thus get a -4 adjustment to the normal value. Mutant plants, as well as basic and synthetic androids cough within the cone takes 12d6 damage. Replicants are unharmed by nudifirers. Category:Artifacts Category:Advanced Technology Category:Advanced Weapons Category:Weapons